Story Of A Care Kid
by xDustAfterRain
Summary: Carmen is tired of everyone knowing her as the girl in pink. So, as she progresses and grows up, she begins to change for the better. But then everything takes a horrible turn and she, along with the rest of the DG, is trapped in a very dangerous 'game' with horrible people. Can things ever go back to normal? Rated very strong T for language, references and theme. Jarmen.
1. Chapter 1

Whenever people hear my name they automatically think of pink. That's all I am to them; pink, fluffy, happy Carmen. Well that was not who I wanted to be.

If you look it up on the Internet, the personality for pink means you are loving, kind, generous and sensitive to the needs of others.

And yes, while I am all of those things according to my friends, I don't need to wear pink every second of every day and not every aspect of my life is pink. And so that's the state of mind I was in when the change started.

I am Carmen Howle. I'm 14 years old, and I live at Elm Tree House, also known as the Dumping Ground. And the change I mentioned is where this story, my story, begins…

_**OOC: This is technically only an introduction so yes it's very short. The other chapters will obviously be longer. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an AU story. Like, Kitty never left and she's actually normal and she talks now, etc. Carmen is very different, and has a much stronger side to her that I think she deserves. So yes this story and some characters may act different. Sorry, but it's my story and my plot and I like it how it is. Thanks, and enjoy!**

"Great news, kids!" Mike said at breakfast, looking excited. "Because it's summer now, and we have a lot of time, we're going camping for two weeks!" he announced.

Everyone, including myself, groaned.

"Two weeks?" I said in annoyance.

"Don't worry Carmen, we'll make sure you have a pink tent." Tracy said jokingly.

And there it was again. The reference to pink again! Hearing the snickers around the table didn't help.

Tee, who knew what was going on with me, sighed. "Tracy, really?"

I got up and exited the room, walking upstairs. I tried not to be angry, but I felt a rush of annoyance as I entered my room and my eyes were blinded with pink. I hadn't gotten around to asking Mike for new curtains, new rugs, new paint. The walls and floors and curtains were all pink, but my bedding and pillows were rainbow colored and there was barely any pink left in my cupboards. I sighed, tugging off my pink t-shirt and leggings and quickly replacing them with red skinny jeans and a cut off t-shirt with the word 'Brave' across it. I'd gotten that idea from Selena Gomez. I pulled on her black Air trainers and pulled out a black over-the-shoulder bag, beginning to pack for camping.

"Carmen?" Tracy called, from outside. "I didn't mean it like that, sorry." She entered, and looked surprised. "What happened to your room?"

"Nothing yet." I responded. "I wanna repaint it."

"But…you love pink." Tracy said, confused.

"I like pink." I corrected. "But I'm expanding my range of colors. I don't want to be known as just the girl who wears fluffy pink clothes all the time. Anyway, I need to grow up at some point."

Tracy sighed, shrugged, and exited after telling me we were leaving in half an hour. I finished packing and slung my bag over my shoulder, heading downstairs.

"Hey, Kitty." I said, seeing she was the only one who was ready and waiting. I sat beside her on the sofa and we shared a quick hug. She had slowly become one of my friends and she was really cool.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seemed annoyed when Tracy talked about the pink tent."

"I'm just getting really bored of pink." I admitted. "I don't want people to automatically relate me to pink just because I like it. Anyway, I need change, and nobody else seems to be helping."

"I'll help." Kitty offered. "I like your outfit."

I grinned and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a long-sleeved black top, with aqua skinny jeans and pale pink sneakers. "I like yours, too."

We sat there, chatting away, until finally the last person (which was Elektra) came downstairs and we all got in the van, setting off. I ended up sitting between Johnny and Kitty, and us three (along with Rick, who was on Kitty's other side) began chatting about Doctor Who and music and stuff. Eventually, Elektra and Liam joined in as well, and it was revealed that they loved Doctor Who just as much as us.

"It's surprising that you like Doctor Who, Carmen." Lily said icily. I sighed. She was still annoyed about our argument last week. "You're more of a pink and girly kind of person."

"Back off, Lily, yeah?" Johnny said, sighing.

"Why should I?" Lily asked innocently. "I'm only asking a question."

"And interrupting possibly one of the most important conversations that will ever happen." I said. "Don't be jealous that you're not part of it; it's no secret that you still watch Barbie movies."

Everyone snickered and Lily huffed, but backed off, and me, Kitty, Elektra, Liam, Rick and Johnny continued our conversation. At some point, though, while we were discussing music, Elektra dropped off and ended up snuggled against Liam, who had no problems with this. I fell asleep next, and just before my eyes shut I saw Kitty lean her head on Rick's shoulder while my head dropped onto Johnny's. His arm wrapped around me, and then I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, it was dark; we were stopped at a gas station and everyone was sleeping. I smiled and, gently removing myself from Johnny, I tiptoed out of the van and managed it without waking anyone up. I shivered slightly and watched Mike as he put gas in the van. He and Tracy nodded at me in tired greeting, and went back to their conversation.

Suddenly, though, arms wrapped firmly around my waist and I went to scream, but then I realized it was Tracy, lifting me up and putting me back in the van next to Johnny. I sighed in relief, and rested my head back on Johnny's shoulder, closing my eyes.

Finally, very early the next morning, we arrived. Everyone woke up groggily and helped put up the tents and the chairs. Mike began making the breakfast and we all sat around the fire, talking quietly. The camp site was deserted; nobody else was here. There was a bathroom block a 10 minute walk away (just about visible from where we were), and a cabin that had spare tools and stuff in (except it was locked). But apart from that, there were only trees and leaves. When Mike gave us the breakfast, bacon and sausages, everyone tucked in, suddenly ravenous.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us, and when I stood up to give my empty plate to Tracy, and headed towards the bathroom, I found out why. A man stepped out in front of me, and grabbed my arm. He pulled me closer and my scream echoed throughout the campsite, and several screams and yells of "CARMEN!" echoed after me, and footsteps ran towards the man and me. He smirked and grabbed me, picking me up. I struggled and kicked, but his grip was firm and tight…

**Mwuahahah cliffhangers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up…at some point. Won't give an exact date cos it could be earlier or later. Maybe today, or tomorrow, or the next day…byeeee :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, stop! Put her down!" Johnny yelled.

I remained frozen. This was Johnny's dad? I struggled in his grip, but that was a bad idea, because the sight of Johnny and Tee made him drop me. I braced myself to hit the floor, but Johnny caught me and wrapped me in a brief hug before putting an arm around me. He turned, starting to walk away with me in his grip. I put an arm around him, too. This couldn't have been easy for him…

"Johnny, Tee, wait…" the man began.

"No." Johnny snapped. Kitty appeared on my other side, with Liam, and put her arm around me too.

"Dad…" Tee whispered. "How could you?"

I heard footsteps, and when I looked over my shoulder I saw him walking away, and the rest of the Dumping Ground were following me and the others. When we got back to the camp, they released me and Johnny walked off into the forest.

I shook my head at Tee and Tracy, who were about to go after him, and instead I ran to catch up with him. I didn't say anything; I didn't have to.

Eventually, Johnny stopped walking and leaned against a tree; his eyes were wet and my own eyes widened; I'd never seen him like this before. I stepped forward, placing my hand in his, and he intertwined our fingers, a tear leaking from his eye. I leaned over and quickly wiped his tears away.

"Don't." I murmured softly. "It's not worth it."

He nodded and, breathing in sharply, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. I opened my arms and he hugged me. Tightly. I heard him sniff once, but then he stepped back with a firm, strong expression on his face.

"That's it." I said, taking his hand again. "Listen…he may have had his reasons. If you see him again…talk to him." I continued.

Johnny nodded mutely and I hugged him again. When we started walking back, Kitty, Liam, Rick and Elektra appeared.

"There you are!" Rick exclaimed.

"Everyone's looking for you." Elektra added.

Kitty, noticing my serious look and Johnny's hurt eyes, stepped forward silently and linked her arm through mine and through his. Liam, noticing Kitty's action, walked silently beside us, as did Rick and Elektra. When we got back to the camp, we sat down around the fire and continued our discussion about Doctor Who. Slowly, but surely, Johnny joined in too and soon enough we had him talking properly again. The day passed quickly and easily. When the adults went to bed, we all sat crowded around the low fire and played Truth or Dare.

"Carmen, truth or dare?" Lily asked.

I thought about it. If I picked dare, Lily would make me do something embarrassing and stupid. If I picked truth, she'd make me admit something embarrassing. So lose-lose.

"Truth." I said at last, crossing my arms and bracing myself. Kitty gave me a sympathetic look.

"Do you have a crush on Johnny?" Lily asked smoothly, smirking at me and raising an eyebrow.

There was a long silence. I was about to speak, when suddenly I heard the snap of a twig and everyone froze. Kitty's hand found mine and held it tightly, as all the campus lights went out and only the fire remained, and that was very low.

My hand found Johnny's too and I gripped it tightly.

"Guys…" Lily whispered.

I screamed loudly as firm arms wrapped around me from behind, lifting me up. I heard Kitty and Elektra screaming too, and the boys yelling. I heard tents unzipping as Mike, Gina and Tracy emerged, and I heard more calling and yelling and struggling as the person holding me hit something hard against my head. I felt lighter instantly.

"GUYS!" I screamed, with what was left of my energy. Then my vision blurred and I passed out.

As I faded in and out of consciousness from then, I heard footsteps running and felt the man holding me run too. I heard him talking to some others and I heard the yells and screams stopping, one by one. I felt myself being thrown into a room, but I hit my head against a hard wall and then my consciousness completely slipped.

When I finally woke up, my head felt sticky and heavy, and I ached all over. The room was pitch black and I could hear shallow breathing, and scared whispers from all around me. I sat up.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Carmen!" Kitty's hushed voice sounded out and I felt two arms around me, pulling me into the corner. I sensed the presence of others.

"Are you okay?" Elektra asked.

"F-fine…" I murmured. "Who else is here?"

"All the girls." Lily said.

I felt Tee's small hand wrap around mine, along with Kitty's hand taking my other one.

"What happened after that man grabbed me…?" I whispered.

I felt Tee tense.

"Johnny…" she whispered.

"Johnny went for the man that had grabbed you." Elektra said. "So did Kitty and I. But a man knocked Kitty out and two other men grabbed me and Johnny. Mike and Gina got out of their tent but Tracy was faster. She ran up to you and tried to get the man to let go but he hit you with something and knocked you out. You yelled out and then he ran off with you. Everyone got grabbed and knocked out and, eventually, I did too. The boys are, assumingly, in a different room than us.

A man entered, causing light to stream into the room.

"Out." He said, and we all got up and shuffled outside.

He led us out to a garden that had fence all around it. There was a garden next door, with the same kind of security. And there, we saw the boys being led outside too.

"Johnny!" I yelled, and he turned to face me. I ran towards the fence and so did he. Everyone else crowded there too.

"Are you guys okay?" I whispered.

"Hurt. But alive." Tyler replied.

"What about you lot?" Johnny asked.

"We're good." Elektra replied.

"What's happening here?" I asked, my fingers linking with Johnny's through the fence.

"You're participating in our games." A man from the boys' side said.

The man from our side continued. "I'm Storm. That's Mouse." He pointed to another man on our side. He then pointed to the two on the boys' side. "Those two are Deck and Cub." Cub, the one who had spoken before, waved, smirking.

"These games…" Mouse said threateningly. "Are your only way out of here. If you survive all our challenges, then you can go free. If you don't…you'll all die. One by one."

I felt my stomach turn.

"The games start in an hour." Storm said.

"And only then will you get put into teams." Deck said.

We could only wonder what was ahead for us…

**Omg all the drama! Yes, I know, I'm uploading a lot today, but I have sooo many ideas. Another chapter probably won't be up until tomorrow…whether that's the very early hours of the morning or in the afternoon or whatever. Byeeee :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Your first challenge is in the woods. You'll understand when you get ahead. And if you try to escape…we kill one of you. We don't care which one. Got it?" Mouse growled.

That was when I knew nobody would try to escape.

"Ready? Set. Go. Run!" Storm commanded.

All of us ran. We knew that we'd be meeting the boys halfway in, where the two paths met as one. We'd been told that by Cub.

"I'm scared." Jody murmured.

"Me too." Kitty said.

"Me three." Lily replied.

"Obviously, we all are." I said. "But…we have to do this. If it ensures our escape, or at the very least just until Mike finds us…we have to be strong."

Elektra and the others all nodded in agreement.

"What are we supposed to say, though?" Sapphire asked. "If we do get out."

"We can't think that far ahead right now." Kitty said.

Finally, after at least 10 minutes of running, ahead, we saw a group of very familiar boys. A choked cry left my throat and they all turned when I ran faster and faster towards them. Johnny was right at the front; as soon as I got to him I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, and then I hugged the other boys. Once we were done greeting each other, we began walking the path.

"This is insane." Liam growled, kicking a stone.

"We have no choice." Kitty pointed out, slipping a hand into his and giving it a squeeze before letting go. "Just until Mike finds us or until we've completed all these demented tasks."

"True." Johnny agreed. His arm was around me and we were walking very close together. He looked at me.

I smiled at him and said nothing; I told him with my eyes that we had to be strong, and I know he got that.

A sudden scream made us all stop dead. Lily was pointing ahead.

A cat. It was injured.

"…that's sick!" I yelled, and I ran towards the cat. Noticing a first aid kit left near it, I grabbed it and got to my knees. Everyone crowded around me, getting on their knees too.

"This is our task." Rick whispered.

"That's fucking horrible." Liam said, mumbling an apology when Kitty elbowed him. Harry was buried into Sapphire's shoulder and Liam placed a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"Come on, we have to work together. What do we do first?" Johnny asked, as I opened the first aid kit.

"We…we have to clean out the wound." Jody said.

I began doing so, and Elektra held the cat gently in place. It yowled and shrieked, which is what told me it was working.

"Now what?" I asked, when the wound was clean.

"…s-stitches." Sapphire spoke up.

I froze, staring at the needle and special wound-stitching thread in the box. "I…I don't know how to…"

"I do." Elektra said shakily. She took the needle and thread from me. "J-just hold it still."

I held the cat still with Kitty and Tyler's help and Elektra began to stitch. The cat cried out in pain and I closed my eyes, feeling Johnny's arms wrapped around me. Finally, Elektra spoke again.

"I'm done." She said. She cut the excess thread off and put the needle in the box.

Johnny grabbed the bandages and, with Jody, Tee and even Harry helping, he bandaged the cat's wound softly. Finally, the cat straightened up. It seemed to stare at us and, when I ran a hand over it's head, it purred. I sighed in relief.

"We did it." Sapphire whispered hoarsely.

"Well done." Cub's voice sounded, and we all got up. The cat curled around Johnny's ankles and he picked it up, holding it carefully. "You can keep the cat. Get back to base, now."

I gripped Johnny's hand and we began to silently walk.

"You're all in the same room now." Mouse said. "The wall between them has been broken down so you can cuddle and whatever." He shrugged, smirking bitterly. "That's what kids do nowadays, right."

"But if you make too much fuss…" Storm growled.

"There will be hell to pay." Deck said.

So we scuttled into the houses and, sure enough, the wall that had previously been there was broken, and the boys' room was visible. We were all locked in and we crawled into the middle space between the rooms. The cat curled up on Johnny's lap and I sat, with my head against his shoulder, stroking the cat. It turned out to be a girl, and we all decided on the name Freya.

Johnny's arm slithered around my waist and he held me tightly. Finally, Freya went over and curled up with Harry and Jody. Her presence brought some comfort to the kids, and they both fell asleep. Tee, Tyler, Sapphire, Frank and Lily were huddled next to them, talking quietly. Kitty and Liam were fast asleep, leaning on each other, and Rick and Elektra were in the same position as me and Johnny, murmuring to each other.

"I'm scared." I whispered to Johnny at last.

"Me too." He murmured. "But…Carmen, we can get through this. Even if Mike and Gina don't find us…" he was speaking a little louder now, so that everyone in the room (but nobody outside) could hear. "We're strong, tough care kids and a brilliant team. We can get through this together."

That put a smile on everyone's faces and, with a new positive look on what was going to happen to us, everyone started falling asleep.

In the middle of the night (or at least, I thought it was…I couldn't tell the time. The room was dark at daylight or at night, so…) I felt Johnny stir beside me.

"Johnny." I whispered, so as not to wake the others.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I'm glad you're okay." I murmured softly. "I'm glad they're all okay, obviously, but…after I heard that you stuck up for me…"

"I understand. I'm glad they're all alive, especially you." Johnny smiled softly at me. "And, about the sticking up for you thing…don't worry. It's what friends do."

"Exactly." I said. I wrapped my arms around him in a side-hug, and fell asleep again.

I could have sworn I felt him kiss my forehead and brush some hair from my face, but I fell asleep so fast I had no time to tell.

**Heheh, subtle Jarmen is slowly becoming more obvious. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :'D Sorry for the sudden blood, but at least it wasn't descriptive. Like I said, VERY strong thank you to my reviewers, by the way :3  
**


End file.
